By The Glow Of The Moon
by Bunnylass
Summary: Jesse shows up at the Junior/Seniors prom, Suze is helping with. Making it a night, Susannah and Jesse, will never forget...Part of 'The Shock Of A Lifetime' series, but can be read as a stand-alone.


_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator series belongs to Meg Cabot. I'm just borrowing the lush Jesse for a while. I promise to give him back when I'm finished with him...

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Jesse shows up at the Junior/Senior's prom Suze is helping with. Making it a night, Susannah and Jesse, will never forget...

_**A/N:**_ OK, so I don't know how many of you know about this, but Meg Cabot was asked by her old publisher to write a short story about Suze, for the Mediator series, for their teen magazine. I found it - quite easily - and decided to do Jesse's POV to it. I found it at a very lucky time actually because this actually coincides in between 'Reunion' and 'Darkest Hour'...

_**IMPORTANT!**_ Yes this is exactly the same as Meg's short story, because it IS Meg Cabot's story. I'm not saying that I own it, just simply that I'm writing it from JESSE'S POV, just like I have done with the other stories she wrote for the Mediator. I've never claimed them as mine, I've always disclaimed them as Megs...just to clear up some confusion.

So it is part of my 'Shock Of A Lifetime' series, but can be read as a stand-alone too. I hope you enjoy it :D The link to the proper version is on my profile, should you want to read it...

Enjoy :)

* * *

**_By The Glow Of The Moon_**

I'd been watching Susannah become more and more tense over the last few days, than I think I have ever seen her. But I couldn't understand why. I had caught her staring off into the unknown a few times. I would be talking to her when she would suddenly a glazed look would appear in her eyes. Unfocused. I would wait for a few seconds noticing she had not realized I had stopped talking before I would snap her out of it.

Each time I asked her what was wrong. If there was something on her mind. But she always claimed she was fine. Just a little tired. But it still left me slightly concerned. I thought about asking Father Dominic if everything was okay with her, but soon decided against it. If Susannah didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to push her. So I left Susannah alone. But the curiosity was always present.

It was just by luck that I happened to be in her room when she got the visit off of David. He had timidly knocked on the door, stepping into Susannah's room after she had acknowledged him. I wasn't really paying any attention, leaving Susannah and David to talk in relative privacy. I had assumed Susannah had asked him for help with her schoolwork again. But when David started speaking about cannolis for the prom, I couldn't help but discretely turn my attention to what they were discussing.

It had turned out, there was some kind of dance being held at Susannah's school. And because Susannah played a roll of Vice President to her class, she had been volunteered for helping with the up and coming prom being held on the weekend. It was a Ball celebrating the end of High School for Juniors and Seniors. Susannah had recruited David and his friends to make the food for the dance, to save some money. That was what he had come to speak with her about.

Once David had left I probed Susannah for answers about the dance. Asking if she was looking forward to it. Why hadn't she mentioned it before. Just simple innocent queries. It didn't take too long for Susannah to try and change the subject. A few seconds, if that. She was very reluctant to talk about it. And from what I could see, she wasn't looking forward to it either. She got a wistful, faraway look in her eyes when I stopped asking.

It was the same look I had caught her wearing the last few days. I couldn't understand her behaviour. From what I could tell, young girls loved to go to these kinds of dances. It was a perfect opportunity for them to get dressed up. A beautiful dress, perfect hair. So I couldn't understand why Susannah was so reticent. She is a beautiful girl and if anyone deserved the chance to shine, it was Susannah. After everything she has been through - including since she moved to Carmel - I feel it is more important for Susannah to enjoy this night.

It was as I sat on her window seat - watching her adjust her make-up - that I was contemplating this. She had decided to leave her hair down, letting her dark silky hair, fall to her shoulders in soft waves. Her make-up was done tasteful and delicately. Her dress was stunning. It was a long and white, just sweeping the floor when combined with her strapped shoes. It had two thin straps across her shoulders, with an intricate sequined pattern on the skirt. Coupled with the bright moon outside, Susannah would look like an Angel. I could already see the moonlight making her white dress, turn an ethereal blue.

She still wasn't excited though. There was no smile on her face, or sparkle in her eye. She looked sad and dejected. I silently watched from my position as she gave her reflection one last weary sigh and turned to leave the room. I didn't say anything to her departing form, only quietly watched as she gracefully walked out.

I had every intention of going to the prom tonight. I wanted to be there, to see the joy and laughter that would surely fill the air. To witness the magickal decorations around the courtyard. But most importantly, to see Susannah. And no matter what - even if it would only be once - I was going to see Susannah smile tonight. I vowed to make at least one part of the evening, a magickal part for her too.

I left it awhile before I decided to go down to the school. It was a slow and long, impatient wait. I was eager to see the differences. The atmosphere. Susananh. Eventually giving into temptation after an hour, I finally materialised in the courtyard. I stood in the shadows, so Susannah wouldn't see me. I hoped my glow wouldn't give me away. But judging by the amount of students crowded into the courtyard and breezeway, I need not of worried.

The decorations were amazing. They had strung small blue lights around the thick pillars stationed around the edges. Paper lanterns were strung along the walls, casting everyone in soft glows. There were little candles and flower petals floating in the fountains. The moon was large and bright. Casting more dappled light onto the people in attendance. The air was pulsing with good natured laughs and smiles. Lots of couples were dancing to music, close in each others arms. Swaying to the gentle song.

I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Susannah. I finally spotted her out of the way - in the far back - standing in a doorway. She had the distant, wistful look upon her face again. Looking out at the many couples dancing beneath the moon. I made myself unseen to her and crept over. I made my way to the room, whose doorway Susannah was standing before. I stood in the large kitchen, waiting to see what she would do.

It wasn't long before David stepped up to her, calling her name until he had her attention.

"Uh, Suze? Yeah, there's something seriously wrong with these cannolis." David said, looking down at a dish full of pastry food.

Tearing her gaze from the scene in front of her, Susannah looked down at her brother by her side. Breaking out of her daydreaming she glanced at the tray David was holding out for her inspection.

"Kelly's really mad," David continued, grimacing slightly. "She says they're like deformed, or something."

I watched as the person in question, all but marched up to Susannah. Glaring at the dish David was still holding. Her long skirt floating around her as she stopped in front of Susannah.

"Suze, are you insane?" She asked. "You actually expect people to eat those?"

Susannah looked back down at the cannolis, scrutinising them carefully. I wasn't to sure, but I didn't think they were supposed to be shaped like that. That would probably be why, Kelly, wasn't happy with them.

"Are there anymore cannolis, or are these the last batch?" Susannah asked David.

"Um," he said, looking between Susannah and Kelly. A fearful look on his face. Swallowing nervously. "There should be more." He quickly answered. All but shrinking away from Kelly's glare.

"Fine." Susannah said, taking the tray out of David's hands. Turning to Kelly, she said, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Go back to your date." Shooting Kelly a smile, that was a cross between a grimace and a glare, Susannah turned around and stalked back to the kitchen.

She stepped forward noticing her reflection in the large metal equipment at the far back wall. That's when I decided to make my presence known. Unfortunately I startled Susannah so much she nearly dropped the tray she was holding. I quickly stuck my hand out, removing it from her own and setting it on a counter by my side.

Susannah whirled around to face me. A scowl etched in her beautiful features.

"What," She demanded. "are you doing here?"

I smiled the most disarming grin I could at her. Trying to put her at ease.

"Hello, querida," I said, grinning. "Nice to see you, too."

I saw the effect my smile had on her. Noticing the slight blush adorning her cheeks. She turned away from me then, trying to ignore me.

"I happen," She said, not meeting my eyes. "to be extremely busy right now."

"Oh, I can see that, Susannah." I said, still grinning.

"I mean it," Susannah retorted. "I don't have time to chat. I am in charge of making this prom a night these people will always remember."

I leaned up against one of the counter tops, my arms folded across my chest. I looked down at Susannah shrewdly. I hadn't missed what she had said. And I wasn't going to let this go. I still had a vow to fulfil.

"These people," I echoed Susannah. "But not you?"

"It's not my prom," Susannah said with a shrug. As if indifferent.

"So that means no dancing for you?" I asked conversationally. Suddenly getting an idea. I watched Susannah remove a fresh tray of cannolis from the refridgerator. Upon my question, her hands had stilled on the tray. Frozen.

"Dancing?" Susannah said quietly. But I heard. She sounded in disbelief.

"Yes, dancing," I said. "Surely even in the twenty-first century, people still dance."

I heard Susannah take in a deep breath in preparation for answering my question. But Susannah never got the opportunity to. Because that's when we saw her. A ghost with long blond hair. Wearing what looked to be a hospital gown.

"Greg?" she called. "Greg? Where are you?"

I turned to Susannah, noticing her slack jaw. And evident surprise in her face. "Oh, no," Susannah said.

The ghost girl had heard Susannah's exclamation and had come to stand in the kitchen doorway. She looked between Susannah and myself, a hopeful and eager look upon her features. "Hello," She said politely. "Have you seen my boyfriend, Greg? He was supposed to bring me here tonight, only he never showed up. He must have forgotten."

Susannah and I looked at each other. A silent communication passing between the two of us. Susannah's expression looked miserable and fed up. Turning back to the ghost, she addressed her. "Cheryl," She said, placing the tray of cannolis' down. "Listen. Greg didn't forget to pick you up."

Cheryl, as I now knew her to be, blinked a couple of times. Trying to clear her mind. "He must have forgotten," She said again. "It's prom night."

"I know Cheryl," Susannah calmly said. "It is prom night. And Greg is here."

"He's here?" Cheryl's face instantly lit up with a happy glow. Looking around her, as if to see him there with us. "Where? Oh, I've got to find him."

She had quickly turned to rush from the kitchen, set on looking for Greg, but Susannah had quickly seized her arm, halting her progress. "Greg's here, Cheryl," Susannah said. "But...he's here with someone else." She quietly stated.

Cheryl's eyes filled with tears instantly. Rapidly falling down her pale cheeks, dripping on to her hospital gown. "But that can't be," Cheryl said, her tone and voice shrilling around the large empty kitchen. "He asked me. Months ago."

"I know, Cheryl," Susannah softly replied. "But Greg had to ask someone else because you...well, you died, Cheryl."

I stood watching the new scene play out in front of me, fascinated and sad. It was always difficult to see a ghost who wasn't aware they had died. And it could often be a painful process to have to tell them. Such was the case before me.

Cheryl shook her head, denying Susnanah's claims. "No, I didn't," she said. "That's ridiculous. I'm not dead. Look at me. I'm standing right here. I am not dead."

"You're standing right here in a hospital gown," Susannah pointed out. "Cheryl, I'm sorry, but you died of a burst appendix two months ago. If you go out there now – if you try to talk to Greg – he won't see you. He can't. I can only see you because...well, because it's what I do. But the truth is, Cheryl, you're dead."

I could only stand and watch as the realization of what Susannah had just told her, spread across Cheryl's face. The horror and fear. And then she let loose.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO! I don't believe you! Your lying!" she continued, breaking free from Susannah's hold. "You're just jealous, that's all!" she carried on screaming. "Jealous of me!"

And then she slammed her fists down onto the fresh tray of cannolis that Susannah had pulled out, sending them all flying in different directions. Ruining them.

"Stop it!" Susannah yelled at Cheryl. Striding forward and seizing both of her wrists. Susannah had her in an iron hold, unwilling to let her go. Cheryl kicked and twisted, but she couldn't break free from Susnanah's hold. "You are dead, Cheryl." Susannah said. "Do you hear me? Dead. It's not fair, but it's the way things are. I wish you had gotten to go to your prom. I know it's every girl's dream to go to the prom with the guy she loves. But Cheryl, Greg has moved on. It was hard for him, but he did it. It's time for you to do the same."

Finally letting Susannah's words seep into her mind, Cheryl seemed to have admitted defeat and sagged against Susannah. "I really am dead, aren't I?" she muttered, tears still clear on her face. And then she vanished. Gone. As if she had never been here with us.

I looked to Susannah seeing the tired look on her face. I remembered what she had said to Cheryl, that had seemed to get through to her. I let the grin break out on my face again. I turned my full attention back to her, intent on continuing our previous discussion.

"It's every girl's dream to go to the prom with the guy she loves?" I echoed back to Susannah, raising my eyebrows in a question. My grin getting wider by the second. I wasn't ashamed to admit I was enjoying this. Seeing a slightly different side to Susannah. It was interesting to see the shy, romantic views, Susannah keeps hidden.

"Don't start with me," She said, turning away from me. But not before I saw the blush shimmering across her cheeks. "I have things to do." Susannah brushed past me with the tray. Now full with biscuits after she scrapped the ruined cannolis away.

"Oh, yes," I said, stepping out of Susannah's way. "I can see that."

I watched Susannah leave, her shoulders stiff with tension. Tension that I knew, wasn't to do with Cheryl. I waited until she was out of sight before following her. I stood out of the way noticing Susannah walk up to David standing at the side of the courtyard. The tray of cookies still in hand. I could just faintly hear their exchange.

"Suze, these aren't cannolis," David said as he took the tray, looking down at it with confusion.

"I know. There aren't anymore cannolis." Susannah said, noticing Kelly glaring at her from her position in her dates arms.

"I thought there was a whole – "

"Not anymore." Susannah replied shortly, cutting David off. She abruptly turned on her heel and stalked off into the shadows of one of the Mission's corridors. She looked flustered still. And a little upset. Seeing this as my perfect opportunity to fulfil my vow, I followed after Susannah again.

Appearing in front of her I looked down in to her moonlight dappled face, smile still in full force. "You never answered my question," I said softly, taking a small step forward. "Do people in the twenty-first century still dance?"

"Um," Susannah said quietly, looking at me with a look of shock and hopefulness. "Sometimes." Was her shy reply.

"How about now?" I asked.

Not waiting for permission, I took the last step towards Susannah, bringing us as close as we had ever been. Reaching out I took her into my embrace. My arms encircling her slim waist pulling her even closer. If was as if we were made to fit together. Her warmth was a comfort. And her touch was so soft. I felt the heat infuse me spreading throughout my being. Susannah slid her arms over my shoulders to meet behind my neck. I could feel her gently playing with my hair at the nape of my neck, making me duck my head into her shoulder at her gentle touch.

She felt amazing in my arms, I didn't ever want to let her go, or for this evening to ever end. So just for tonight I forgot about everything else and concentrated on the beautiful girl in my arms, dancing with me.

"Susannah. Susannah..." I whispered into her silky hair. With Susannah in my arms, looking like an Angel. The moon showering us both with its never ending glow and beauty. I knew I had fulfilled my promise...

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :D


End file.
